1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to resonator oscillator/amplifiers and, more particularly, to planar radial resonator oscillator/amplifiers.
2. Description of the Background
While planar resonators are known in the art, see J. Watkins, "Circular Resonant Structures in Microstrip", Elec. letters, Vol. 5, pp. 524-525, Oct. 16, 1969, there are no previously known planar radial resonators oscillator/amplifiers. The present oscillator/amplifiers have only one degree of freedom such that when the output coupling coefficient is selected the external quality factor is set thereby determining all other parameters.